Friends and Relations
by Nikolko
Summary: Sharon being a friend and considering relations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I've finally decided to contribute. This is my first time writing anything (aside from the odd fic review or grocery list) since way back in English 101 in the last century. That being said, any mistakes are my own. Poor pacing, confusing lack of plot, bad grammar, ugly formatting, any other weirdness, and overuse of italics are also my fault. **

**This has been rattling around in my mind for a while. There's more up there but, judging by the effort it took to get this much written, it's probably best to consider this a one shot. **

**I gain nothing but anxiety from this. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Captain Sharon Raydor walked into the Major Crimes murder room carrying an armful of folders. "Alright, everyone, we have some new budgetary guidelines to go over if you all have a moment." She scanned the room as she began handing out the folders and noticed one absence, "Where is Lieutenant Flynn?"

Provenza looked up from his crossword puzzle and disdainfully picked up the packet she'd set on his desk. He waved it at no one in particular and announced, "You know, the department might not be in such financial trouble if we didn't all get a full-color, thirty page memo every damn time they want to tell us we still can't have any overtime." He dropped the folder back onto his desk before answering her question. "Flynn took a personal day. Actually, he's taking the rest of the week. Some. . . family issue."

When he saw Sharon's concerned look he shook his head slightly, "I don't think it's anything serious. He said he'd come in if we caught a murder and needed him."

"He called while you were in Taylor's office, ma'am." Sanchez offered helpfully.

Sharon nodded her head, "Hmm, alright then. Well, we'll just have to give Lieutenant Flynn the abridged version when he returns."

"Mind giving it to us, right now, Captain?" Provenza asked.

Sharon fixed Provenza with a halfhearted glare. "I had to sit through a two hour meeting and go through every one of those thirty-FIVE pages and you want me to just-"

"Yes. " Provenza interrupted, "Please, Captain. None of us are getting any younger. Except maybe Sykes." he grumbled as an afterthought.

"Alright, Lieutenant, since you asked so nicely and since we already have more than enough paperwork to get through, " She turned on her heel and walked to her office. Pausing in the doorway, she turned back to her squad and with a slight smirk directed at the crotchety Lieutenant said, "We still can't have any overtime." With that, Captain Raydor entered her office and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Sharon was slowly moving toward her destination. The traffic around her was heavy. But not as bad as it could be, she kept reminding herself.

"I'll be a little late tonight, Rusty." Sharon spoke to the speakerphone as she cautiously made her way through traffic.

"Are you going grocery shopping? We're like, out of everything."

Sharon smiled even as she rolled her eyes and thought about the state of her refrigerator. She used to be able to go a whole week between trips to the grocery store. Now that he had given his testimony and Wade Weller was no longer a threat, Rusty's teenage appetite had, thankfully, returned with a vengeance. She sighed, "No, not tonight. I need to check on something on my way home."

"Is everything okay, Sharon?" Rusty's voice betrayed the worry that still sometimes lurked just below the surface. "I mean, nothing bad is going on, right?"

"No, no, nothing bad, Rusty." Sharon soothed, "I just need to check on a friend."

There was silence on the line for a beat, then Rusty's incredulous voice returned, "A friend? Sharon, you don't have any friends." He was back to his sarcastic self.

"That's not true. You've met Gavin." Sharon defended herself halfheartedly.

"That's one, Sharon. One friend that you rarely see does not equal a healthy personal life."

Sharon's eyebrows rose in surprise at Rusty's comment. Dr. Joe must be getting through. "I have other friends, Rusty."

Rusty sighed in resignation. "Whatever, Sharon." He immediately perked up having recognized an opportunity, "So, Sharon, since you're not going shopping and I'm, like, really starving, can I order a pizza?

It was Sharon's turn to sigh again, "Alright, Rusty. Just get something with some vegetables on it this time." The last time he'd ordered, it had taken her several days to recover from the one slice of mega-meat monstrosity she'd eaten. "There's some money in the-"

"In the drawer with the takeout menus. I know, Sharon." Rusty interrupted. "I'll order you a salad and save some pizza for you." he added, softening his tone somewhat.

Sharon couldn't help but smile, "Thank you, Rusty. I won't be too late."

They said their goodbyes and Sharon ended the call.

Her thoughts immediately went back to what had been bothering her all day. Just what exactly did 'Some family issue' mean?

She hadn't asked. Lieutenant Flynn had followed procedure and Lieutenant Provenza was satisfied with his reason for taking personal time. Captain Raydor was happy that her squad was functioning well without the need of micromanagement on her part. Sharon, however, was curious.

She just hoped that Andy's ex-wife hadn't thought up some new way to make his life miserable. He had been unusually quiet for a few days after what she assumed was the family therapy session in which he'd admitted to his family that he and Sharon were not dating. In the weeks following, things had seemingly returned to normal. She hadn't received any more invitations. Apparently there was no more need for a friendly buffer between Andy and his family.

_Sharon, you don't have any friends._

Rusty's words of just moments ago resonated within her. She'd been so focused on Rusty and catching the Letter Writer and solving whatever other mess of a murder was thrown at Major Crimes that, she had to admit, fostering her friendships hadn't been high on her list of priorities.

Sharon glanced at a street sign in this less familiar part of the city and decided that that's exactly what she was being right now. A friend. She would check on Andy just to be sure he was alright. And eating. And not passed out in a fit of hypertension. That's what friends did, right?

Sharon turned her car onto his street and drove slowly, scanning the modest single level houses as she passed. She'd only been to Andy's house once, the night of the Nutcracker. He had, uncharacteristically, gotten a small stain on his tie at dinner and wanted to change it before going to the theater.

It had been dark then and she couldn't now recall exactly which house was Andy's. As Sharon slowly made her way along the street she noticed an oncoming car entering a driveway on the next block. She recognized it as his car and parked across the street from his house, not wanting to bother with making a u-turn. Sharon grabbed her purse and opened the door to get out of the car. Glancing across the street as she rose from the driver's seat, she stopped as she made a few realizations. That was definitely Andy's house. That was definitely Andy and he definitely wasn't alone. A tall brunette was by his side.

He was dressed in what Sharon thought of as his off-duty uniform- jeans, an untucked button down shirt, and a jacket, the leather one tonight. He shifted what appeared to be takeout bags to his left hand and unlocked the front door with his right .

Sharon stood next to her car in a slightly dazed state as bits of the conversation going on in front of her began to register in her mind.

"-Andy, you are crazy!" The woman turned and grinned at Andy.

Sharon couldn't see his face, but she could hear the smile in Andy's voice when he responded, "You don't know the half of it, sweetheart!" He placed his keys in his pocket and guided her into his home with a hand on the small of her back. "There was this one time when I was-" his voice was cut off by the now closed door.

She stood in the street for ten full seconds replaying in her mind what she'd just seen before abruptly shaking her head, turning and getting back into her car.

Sharon gripped the steering wheel tightly for a moment before reaching for the ignition, "He's alright, seems to be eating, and hasn't passed out. . . yet." she mumbled to herself as she started her car and pulled away from the curb. She refused to name the emotion responsible for the ache in her stomach. As she drove home, Sharon thought about the last time she'd felt it.

_She stood in Andy's living room waiting for him to change his tie. She was somewhat surprised by the decor of his home though she didn't know why. It was very much like the man himself; clean, well coordinated and unapologetically masculine. Dark leather and wood were everywhere. The effect wasn't oppressive, but rather warm and welcoming. There were unexpected bursts of bold color throughout the room and not a single sports poster to be found. Instead, on the walls hung several nice pieces of art and various photos of his kids. There was also a collage frame with pictures of the Major Crimes squad throughout the years. Somehow, she was taken aback to find herself in a few photos. She was examining a seascape that was particularly intriguing when Andy returned with no tie around his neck but one in each hand. He motioned to the painting, "That one was actually done by one of my uncles, my ma's oldest brother. He was an artist in Italy."_

_Sharon looked at him, eyes wide in intrigue, "It's very good." _

_Andy smiled crookedly, "Thanks, I've always liked it, even when I was a kid. He came to America and became a garbage man." He chuckled at Sharon's look of dismay, "Don't worry, he was a happy garbage man who painted at the beach on the weekends. That's somewhere along the Jersey shore. Ma got it when he died and gave it to me when I moved out here. She said it was to remind me of where I came from. Trish, my ex," he explained as if Sharon might have forgotten the woman that had stared daggers at them both through most of Nicole's wedding reception, "hated it. In fact, it's just about the only thing she didn't take in the divorce."_

_Sharon hummed with the slightest hint of a smile on her lips._

_There was an awkward silence for a moment. Andy watched Sharon as she again looked at the painting. Finally he blurted out, "Listen, Sharon, I know you know something is going on. So, uh, I just want to clear the air. Nicole and Trish, well, they kind of assumed that since you came with me to Nicole's wedding," Andy put both hands up as if to prove the sincerity of his words, "- even though I introduced you as my friend. Well, they kinda, maybe assumed that we really are um, dating. I never once told them that we were."_

_"But," she drew the word out, "you didn't tell them that we weren't either. Did you?" Sharon asked, looking at him over the top of her glasses. _

_Andy looked genuinely contrite. "No, I didn't. I should have. I'm sorry that I let their assumption go uncorrected. I really appreciate all you've done for me, Sharon. It was stupid of me to take advantage of you like that because my kid was impressed and I enjoy seeing my ex's nose out of joint." He paused for a moment, swallowed hard and continued, "I'll, um, I'll tell them the truth tonight. You're married. You're my boss. You were my friend who was kind enough to be there at the wedding to help me through an awkward situation. That's it." He looked down at his shoes. His voice was thick when he spoke again "Listen, you uh, you don't have to go tonight if you don't want. I can just take you back home." _

_Sharon paused in thought for a moment. Her lips and brow were slightly pursed and her gaze was directed somewhere in the direction of Andy's left shoulder. "No, Andy, I'll go. I love the nutcracker and if Nicole does happen to want my opinion, I'm happy to give it." She paused, still weighing all that he had said. He recognized when she made her final decision about what to say next, her posture shifted slightly and she barely nodded to herself. She looked at him and continued, "I forgive you, Andy. And I am still your friend."  
_

_She saw the tension leave his shoulders as he exhaled and the look of gratitude in his eyes made her heart clench; Andrew Flynn was a man unaccustomed to being forgiven. He'd been exonerated many times, yes, but being forgiven was different. In that moment, she knew that her forgiveness would not be taken for granted. It meant something to him. Unexpected emotions began to swirl within her. She looked down before tears could form in her own eyes then realized why he'd come out without a tie on. She pointed at the blue tie in his right hand, "That one."_

_Andy looked down at his hands, slightly confused by the sudden change in topic. Then, he realized what she was talking about and stammered, "Oh, uh, yeah, okay. I'll_-_ I'll be right back." He disappeared down a short hall but quickly returned with the tie Sharon had indicated in place. He glanced at his wristwatch then nodded toward the door, "We'd better get going. Nicole said she'd meet us out front while Dean holds our seats."_

_Sharon nodded and moved toward the front door but she stopped him with a hand on his forearm before he could open the door. "Andy, maybe you should save the confession for your next counseling session." He gave her a questioning look as she explained, "The last thing Nicole needs this evening is more drama. Let the boys have their big night. Be civil to Trish and be there for your daughter and her new family. That's all." Sharon gave Andy a small but hopeful smile with the last comment._

_Andy nodded. "That's a good idea. I'll save it for Monday night. Thank you, Sharon. Really, thank you, for everything."_

_She gave him an awkward nod and turned, ready to leave. Andy briefly placed his hand on the small of Sharon's back and guided her out the door._

By the time she pulled into her own parking space in her building's garage Sharon had a name for what she felt- regret. She decided that she wouldn't wallow in the feeling, she allowed herself only the time it took to get from her car to the building's lobby to feel it. Really, what did she have to regret? Andy had someone special in his life. Good for him. After all, she had never really been available. Judging by the distance Andy had been keeping lately and the events she'd witnessed not an hour earlier, she doubted he'd ever actually been interested.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So. . . I've had this mostly complete for quite a while. I didn't post because canon happened and while I do love a good AU, I can't necessarily write one. Oh, well, mediocre AU it is!**

**I'm not trying to make money on this, so no one sue me, please. The OC is mine.**

**Proceed at your own peril. I hate unfinished fics languishing in my favorite pairings but I can't promise you this isn't going to continue to be one such fic. ****I think I have some more still rattling around up there, but it may take another year to get it out.**

**This would be set somewhere around late April 2014. None of last season has happened and there were no frequent dinners shared by Sharon and Andy after the first Nutcracker.**

* * *

Paperwork had failed her. There just wasn't enough. Sharon had already cleared her inbox. Emails had been answered, phone calls returned. The the last necessary report for Chief Taylor had been filed at least ten minutes ago.

She'd been in earlier than usual, having not slept particularly well the night before but feeling a restless energy that needed to be focused on something. Something other than half-remembered dreams of stormy seascapes and slow dancing with an unseen partner that had invaded what little sleep she had been able to get.

The paperwork should have kept her busy until mid-afternoon but she'd gone at it with a laser-like intensity she hadn't expended on the stuff since her days back in FID. She glanced at her wristwatch, 11:08. She almost hoped for a case. Almost.

It was Friday. She knew that Mike had plans for a weekend getaway with his wife and Amy's family was in town. Provenza had even invited Rusty to go with him to the Dodgers game tomorrow. A case now would, most likely, ruin everyone's weekend. "Particularly the victim's." she mumbled to herself.

Sharon opened her desk drawer to see if the contents needed to be straightened when her stomach growled rather spectacularly. Perhaps it was the memory of the same drawer once filled with candy and foil-wrapped pastries that had triggered the response. She realized then that she was hungry. She'd had half a bagel and some coffee much earlier this morning. Rusty had offered her some leftover pizza, but She wasn't any more tempted by the cold mega-meat monstrosity (plus olives and jalapeños) this morning than she had been when it was still relatively warm the night before. A shudder ran through her at the memory of the greasy pizza, "I really need to talk to Rusty about what a vegetable actually is."

"I'm sure he'll enjoy that conversation immensely, Captain." Sharon jumped as a voice interrupted her private musings. Lieutenant Provenza stood in her office doorway looking at her with a slightly bemused expression on his face. "Buzz is going to go get lunch for everyone from the bistro down the street. Anything you want?"

"No! I mean, yes!" Sharon shook her head to gather her thoughts.

Provenza didn't say anything. He had no idea what had caused it, but a flustered Raydor was fun to watch.

Sharon took a breath and ordered her thoughts before continuing, "I mean, Lieutenant, that Buzz doesn't need to go get lunch. I'll do it." She shrugged nonchalantly, at his questioning look before continuing, "I'm not busy at the moment and I know Buzz and Mike are updating software. I can go get lunch."

Provenza's eyes widened in surprise for a moment. "You? You never do the lunch run." He cast a quick glance at the empty desk just outside her office. "Well, not alone, anyway." He stepped fully into her office, now eyeing her suspiciously. "You've been awfully quiet, holed up in here all morning. What's going on, Captain? "

Sharon nodded agreeing with him, "I have been in here all morning, Lieutenant." She purposely ignored his question, "You know, I really wouldn't mind some fresh air." She retrieved her purse from a low drawer, stood and began to make her way around her desk.

Provenza didn't budge, even as she quickly walked past him. "Well, if it's fresh air you want you're not going to get much out there." He waved a hand at the windows behind her desk indicating the smoggy haze that hung over the city.

Sharon stopped short just before reaching the door he'd come through. She turned and looked out at the brown-tinged sky. She fixed him with a no-nonsense gaze then raised an eyebrow and went for the big guns. "My treat, Lieutenant."

He continued to eye her suspiciously. Something was definitely off with her, but he wouldn't push her just yet.

"Well, if you insist, Captain." He stepped toward the door as well and with a dramatic wave of his arm indicated that she should go ahead of him. "I'll take a patty melt on rye and make sure they use red onions. Kettle chips for the side, but only if they're fresh. Oh, and some of that watermelon gazpacho they do."

* * *

Sharon sat at a small table with the remains of an iced tea while she waited for what had turned out to be a sizeable lunch order. She hadn't quite arrived there ahead of the lunch rush and was now thirty minutes into what she was told would be a twenty minute wait. Nevertheless, she was happy for the diversion that getting out of the office provided.

She had exchanged a few texts with Emily who happened to be on her own late lunch break and sent another to Ricky asking him to call when he got a chance. She'd received a text from Rusty reminding her that they were _still out of like, everything_ and reassured him that she would go shopping before coming home.

She was going over her grocery list, head bowed over her phone, as she wondered if Rusty thought she was actually going to buy Cap'n Crunch simply because it somehow appeared on said list. She smiled to herself remembering how happy she'd been when Darth Raydor had replaced that particular moniker. A memory from her FID days of a scowling Provenza asking who's berries she'd come for this time elicited a quiet chuckle from her.

"Sharon?"

Still smiling at the memory, Sharon looked up to find another smiling face. This one belonging to Andy's daughter.

"Nicole!" Sharon got up from her seat and was quickly pulled into a hug by the younger woman. "It's good to see you. How are you? How are Dean and the boys?"

"I'm good. Dean and the boys are wonderful. We're all still adjusting to married life, but it's going better than I'd hoped." Nicole answered as she released Sharon.

As Sharon stepped back from Nicole she noticed another woman standing just behind her. Nicole followed Sharon's gaze over her shoulder and grinned at the statuesque brunette . "Oh, Sofia!" Stepping closer to the other woman, Nicole continued, "Sharon this is Sofia."

The other woman offered a pleasant smile and an outstretched hand, "Sofia Roselli, it's nice to meet you."

Sharon took in her appearance. She was young, probably in her mid-twenties. Sharon quickly cataloged Sofia's obvious physical attributes; long, thick hair, perfect skin that practically glowed, and enormous, dark eyes. She was wearing a maxi dress that revealed only her toned arms and shoulders and the perfectly painted toes of one sandal-clad foot peeking out from beneath the hem of the flowing dress.

This was the woman she'd seen with Andy last night. Sharon was caught between the niggling curiosity that demanded she find out what this beautiful young woman was doing with her lieutenant and a dread of knowing what she was pretty sure she really didn't want to know. She gripped the proffered hand, and smiled her best neutral smile, "Sharon Raydor. It's nice to meet you, Ms. Roselli."

Nicole began to finish the introduction, "Sofia is dad's-"

Sofia released Sharon's hands and waved dismissively at Nicole. "Oh, don't even try to explain it," she cut in laughing lightly. "Family. Let's just say we're family and leave it at that. I'll be a Flynn soon enough and that'll make everything way easier."

Sharon's eyes widened somewhat and her smile slipped to a pained smirk at hearing that last bit of information. Yep, definitely didn't want to know. She mentally chided herself for venturing out of her office at all today.

Sofia interrupted Sharon's thoughts, "Wait! Are you Captain Raydor?" She didn't wait for an answer before going on, "Andy has told me so much about you!"

"Has he?" Sharon responded to Sofia's statement with a tight smile while her hands awkwardly sought the pockets that the blazer she'd chosen today didn't have.

"Oh, yeah. He's always talking about work." She turned to Nicole while rolling her eyes, "The man seriously needs a hobby. We'll have to work on that."

Sharon took the opportunity to look toward the bistro's take-out counter. She was hoping that she could make her escape before gaining knowledge of just what kind of hobbies Sofia had in store for her lieutenant. "I think I'll go check-"

She was interrupted by the tall woman. Sofia's impossibly large eyes somehow grew larger as she asked, "Did you really shoot a guy in the face with a beanbag gun?

Sharon was caught off guard. Her hands flailed briefly as she tried to downplay the incident, "Oh, well that was a bit of a fluke. It was a lucky shot... recoil."

"Luck had nothing to do with it. She nailed that dirtbag right between the eyes."

All three women's heads turned abruptly toward the grinning newcomer approaching from behind Sharon. "Captain." Andy nodded in greeting before moving past Sharon to embrace his daughter. "Hey, Sweetheart!" He leaned in and kissed Nicole's cheek. "I'm so glad you could make it."

Nicole smiled warmly at him, "Any time, Dad."

Sharon was glad to see the easy affection between Andy and his daughter. Andy released Nicole and stood between the two younger women with a hand on each one's back. "I see you've met Sofia, Captain."

Sharon nodded. "I have." As Sharon faced the three of them she was feeling more and more anxious to remove herself from the situation.

Andy turned slightly to Sofia, "Sorry that took so long. I had to circle the block before a parking spot opened up out back."

Sofia quirked an eyebrow at him, "I thought you had some super-stealthy spot that no one knew about."

"Almost no one." He glanced at Sharon with a slight smile playing at one corner of his mouth. "Turns out someone parked there today."

"Hmm, Dad and his parking spots." Nicole shook her head at Andy, "You know, it wouldn't hurt to walk a bit more." She smiled then turned to Sharon, "Our table's almost ready. Would you like to join us, Sharon?"

Sharon made a conscious effort to keep her tone even and give no sign of the distress that offer caused her. "No, I can't. I'm just waiting on the lunch order to take back to the office. It really should be ready," She glanced at the take-out counter once again, "any moment now."

Andy eyed her suspiciously. "You never make the lunch run."

"So I've been told."

He looked around the small restaurant. "Is someone else here with you?"

Sharon crossed her arms in front of her chest. "No, I came on my own. I don't need my hand held through the simple act of getting lunch for my squad."

Andy stood straighter and his hands fell from their current resting places to his sides. Sharon was ready for an outburst or, at least, a sarcastic remark, but he only looked at her with a strange mix of annoyance and concern on his face.

An awkward silence fell over them until a nearby server caught Nicole's attention, "Oh, hey, our table's ready." She pointed to a table across the small dining room.

"Oh, good, I'm starving." Sofia stepped toward Sharon, "It was nice to meet you, Captain."

"It was nice to meet you too, Ms. Roselli."

"Please, call me Sofia."She smiled for a moment, glanced at Andy then fixed Sharon with an earnest gaze. "Listen, thanks for letting me have Andy. I don't know what I'd do without him right now."

All Sharon could manage was a tight smile and a nod.

With that, and a quiet goodbye from Nicole, the younger women made their way past Sharon to their table.

As Sofia passed, Sharon saw it. The sizeable bump had been well hidden while she was standing relatively still. Once Sofia was in motion, the flowing maxi dress was not nearly as effective at concealing her swollen abdomen. Now Sharon couldn't not see it. _That explains the hair and glowing skin._

Andy hadn't moved and she could feel him looking at her but had trouble taking her eyes off of Sofia until she and Nicole were seated.

"Listen, Captain," the pique in his voice was obvious, "I wasn't saying that you couldn't-"

"Raydor."

Sharon turned, once again, toward the take-out counter and nodded at the server holding her order ticket. "Ah, finally." She feigned nonchalance as she picked up her purse then turned back to Andy and indicated Nicole and Sofia with a nod in their direction. "Lieutenant, you should join them. I need to get back to the office. Have a nice lunch." The relief that ran through Sharon as she walked past him toward her escape was more than a little disconcerting. She quickly made her way to the waiting food.

"Sorry that took so long, ma'am. We've had a run on the gazpacho today, this is fresh, " the server patted the insulated cup with the offending substance, "I'm really sorry about the wait."

Sharon eyed the two boxes of food making sure everything was there. "That's alright." She assured the young man as she lifted one of the boxes. "I'm parked out back, I'll be right back for the second box. Thank you."

Sharon made her way out the restaurant's back entrance toward her car where she placed the box securely on the back seat. The sound of footsteps behind her had her instantly alert and reaching for her purse as she quickly turned.

"It's just me. Don't shoot." Andy stood a few feet away with the other box of food in his hands.

Sharon's surprise was quickly replaced by annoyance. The adrenaline now coursing through her made her words terse, "You didn't need to do that."

"I thought you could use the help since you're out being the lone ranger." He smiled, but it was a tight, closed-mouth smile and his tone had been tinged with sarcasm.

Sharon reached into the car and placed her purse on the console between the front seats then slowly turned to face him fully. Keeping her voice calm and her tone low, she addressed him, "You know, Lieutenant, I somehow managed to make it this far into adulthood, not to mention to the rank of Captain in the Los Angeles Police Department, without a sidekick." Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized that she was being unnecessarily harsh with the man, but she continued nonetheless, "I do not need your help. I am perfectly capable of handling this on my own. "

Andy's own temper finally surfaced. "Yeah, well, somewhere along your climb to the rank, you forgot what it was like to have a partner! Trust me, Captain, I know you don't want your hand held and I have absolutely no interest in being you're sidekick. But maybe, every once in awhile, you should realize it might be nice to have someone else around," he pointedly raised the box in his hands, "to share the load."

This hadn't happened in years. He'd shown no sign of animosity toward her since her first day as the head of Major Crimes. Normally, she'd soothe him with a hand on his arm or his name spoken quietly when his temper flared. Now, she made no move. They stood facing each other. Both were ready to fight. He was coiled and tense, his expression drawn into a near-thunderous scowl. She had taken on a seemingly relaxed but certainly defensive posture with her arms once again crossed in front of her chest. Her face was set in a practiced expression of impassivity.

They stared at one another for what felt like long minutes. Finally, he let out a sigh and his ire seemed to leave with the expelled breath. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't clear my time off with you. Provenza said you were in a meeting." He looked briefly toward the restaurant then back at Sharon, "I really don't need all of today, I can come in later this afternoon."

"No, no." Sharon's own anger was pushed aside with a shake of her head. "It's a slow day. We're all just catching up on paperwork. You don't need to come in." She brought one hand to her hairline and briefly rubbed her temple before pushing some hair behind her ear. "And you didn't do anything wrong. Proper procedure was followed. I wasn't available."

Andy held out the box for her to take. "This one should probably go on the floor, it's got liquid and I don't trust the looks of that lid."

She noticed the flimsy lid then nodded as she took the box and placed it on the floor of the car. When she turned back to him, the warm look on his face made her insides clench with that familiar feeling she'd been trying to escape all day.

"How far along is she?" The words were out before she realized it.

Andy raised his eyebrows at the sudden change of topic. "Oh, um, about seventeen weeks." He looked down, rubbing the back of his neck as he continued. "She, uh, she had some health issues when she was younger. The doctors weren't sure she'd ever be able to have kids, so for her to get pregnant without, you know, trying is kinda shocking." He took a deep breath and puffed out his cheeks as he exhaled. "She had an appointment the day before yesterday and the doctor was concerned about something he didn't really elaborate on, said it could be nothing and he didn't want to stress Sofia. He ordered an advanced ultrasound but she couldn't get one until this afternoon so I've been doing my best yesterday and today to try and keep her mind off the what-if's. Nicole wanted to be there for her too, so she's coming along."

"Are Nicole and Sofia close?"

"Oh, yeah! Have been since they were little and playing dress-up together. I'm glad Nicole's not upset by the whole thing, she and Dean have been trying for a while now. Sofia needs her support."

"Ah, well, I remember how frightening pregnancy, especially the first one, can be." I'm glad you're there for her."

Andy smiled softly, "Well, it's been a long time since I've had someone to take care of. It's a little overwhelming but I'll muddle through."

"I'm sure you'll do better than you think." Sharon nodded toward the restaurant, "You'd better get back in there."

"Yeah."

Andy took a step back as Sharon closed the rear door then moved to open the driver's door. She looked up and saw that he hadn't gone any further.

His voice was quiet and a little rough when he spoke. "For the record, Captain... Sharon, there's not much that I don't think you're capable of. But," he broke into a wide grin, "you know, Buzz, he's got the whole getting lunch thing pretty much down to a science. The rest of us," he shrugged "have to go in pairs."

Her own bark of laughter caught Sharon off guard. She pursed her lips briefly. "Yes, I knew I was in trouble when I saw the second box." She gave him a pointed look, "I could have managed alone though."

He smiled his crooked smile and nodded. "I know you could have," his smile softened a bit, "but you don't always have to."

With that, he turned and made his way back inside the restaurant.

Sharon watched him for a moment then sank into the driver's seat of her car. She briefly rested her head against the steering wheel and took a deep breath.

Andy was going to be a father, again.

She sat up and shook her head as she turned the key in the ignition. She couldn't imagine starting over with a baby at this stage in life. Rusty was an amazing unexpected gift, but a baby? Sharon shuddered at the thought of 2 a.m. feedings and diapers and the never ending piles of laundry created by a baby.

Apparently, her Lieutenant was getting married again too. The pang of emotion that the thought evoked had her clutching the steering wheel tightly. She couldn't think of him like that. He wasn't her lieutenant. He was Lieutenant Flynn. That was all.

Sharon made the quick drive back to the parking structure for the PAB and parked without much conscious thought. As she opened the back door of her car the thought of carrying the boxes of food down the street and back up to Major Crimes was suddenly a rather daunting one. Movement in her peripheral vision had her turning, again reaching for her purse until she saw Detective Sanchez jogging toward her.

"Need a hand, ma'am?"

Sharon's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh. Yes, I'd appreciate the help." She smiled a bit sheepishly, "It is a little more than I expected."

"That's what usually happens when the Lieutenant isn't paying, ma'am." Julio smirked knowingly then reached past Sharon to retrieve the boxes.

"I guess I hadn't given that proper consideration." She looked around suddenly a little confused, searching for Julio's car. "Did you come down to get something from your car, Julio?"

"Uh, no, ma'am. Lieutenant Flynn called. He said he ran into you and that while you were perfectly capable of handling it on your own, maybe you might like a hand with the boxes."

"Did he?"

"Yes, ma'am. Those were his exact words."

"Oh, well thank you, Julio. I really do appreciate the help."

"No problem, ma'am." with that, he set off back toward the Major Crimes offices.

Sharon hesitated a moment before reaching for her phone. She composed and sent a quick text message. _Not necessary, but appreciated. Thank you._

The reply came as she was nearing the main entrance to the PAB. _What are friends for? You're welcome._

She stopped and stared at the text message. What indeed?

Sharon had thought she and Andy were friends; maybe even heading toward close friends. Yet, she had no idea that he was even dating, let alone engaged and expecting a baby. What did that say about her as a friend? She resolved then and there to make more of an effort to be a true friend to Andy. If he was happy, she'd be happy for him.

That familiar feeling crept up again. She shook her head dismissing it before it could take hold. She had nothing to regret.


End file.
